


Shawarma

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Still I would want a Picture with Him, Missing Scene, Poor Loki, Selfies, Shawarma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Loki while the others were eating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawarma

Loki thought he was going back to Asgard as soon as Thor put the handcuffs on him. But then he started talking and Tony got so annoyed with him that he made a muzzle especially for him just to shut him up.

“Thor, wait.” Tony said the first time Thor started to leave with Loki. “We’re going for Shawarma to celebrate beating Reindeer Games.” Thor laughed.

“Ah, that is right Man of Iron.” He said. “But what should I do with Loki? He surely does not get to take part in our celebratory feast.” Loki saw that smile spread on Tony’s face. Like something the Chesire Cat would do.

“Oh, I think we can find some place for him.” He said. Thor grabbed Loki by the back of the shirt when he wouldn’t move, and carried him out of the tower.

****

“There.” Thor said, lacing the leather handle of Mjölnir and set it on the ground. Loki tried to get up, but the hammer wouldn’t let him. “He won’t be going anywhere.”

“I know he’s being punished and all, but couldn’t you have at least gave him a bench to sit on?” Steve asked. Tony laughed.

“He’s got a sidewalk.” Tony said. “Come on, I’m starving.” They all went into the restaurant, leaving Loki there by himself.

****

 _I hate them._ Loki thought to himself as he tried to lift the hammer again so he could at least go to the bathroom. _Stupid oaf with his dumbass hammer and his friends and his golden hair…_

“Hey guys, isn’t that the dude that attacked New York?” A teenager said as him and his group of friends walked by.

“Yeah, I think so.” A girl said.

“You know what we should do with him, right?” A third person said. Loki whimpered in fear.

****

“That was actually decent.” Natasha said as they left the restaurant. There was a group of people standing on the sidewalk where Loki had been.

“Where’s Loki?” Bruce asked. That’s when there was a break in the crowd and they could see people taking selfies with the god of mischief.

“I’ll handle this.” Tony said, walking up to the group. “Ladies and gentlemen…step right up and for $5, get your picture taken with the puny god who became the whack-a-mole hammer for the Hulk!” The money all started to come out and Loki was secretly begging Thor to help him. But Natasha had other plans and soon, all of the Avengers had pictures done with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!


End file.
